Sonic Rainboom
by laney9830
Summary: Laney is entering the best young flyers competiton and is going to perform the most memorabl trick ever: The Sonic Rainboom. (I suck at summaries, please read it!)
1. Chapter 1

The best young flyer competition was tomorrow and Laney was practicing a move that would be rememberable. Kin had accidentally shot her with a low gravity ray so now she can fly at a very fast speed. Right now she was teaching Mina how to cheer for her when she was performing her move called the Sonic Rainboom.

Laney: Now what have we learned?

Mina: Lots of control

Laney: Good

Mina: Screaming and hollering

Laney: Yes, and most importantly...

Mina: Passion

Laney: Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one!

Mina: (inhales) yay

Laney: Ugh! You're gonna cheer for me like that?! Louder

Mina: Yay

Laney: Louder!

Mina: yay!

Laney: LOUDER!

Mina: (inhales) yay!

Laney fell down in frustration and sighed. "Too loud?" Mina asked. After a while Laney was up in the sky. "Time for phase one," she said and jumped off the cloud and was hurdling towards the ground. She flew in between the trees, "Time for phase two," she said. Laney flew up towards the clouds and flew around three of them. "Phase three," she said flying higher into the sky. "The Sonic Rainboom!" Laney looked towards the ground and bolted towards it creating fast wind. "Come on!" She said as her eyes were watering from the air pressure. But the wind caught her and threw her to a different direction of Peaceville. "Oh dear," Mina said and quickly followed her friend. Meanwhile back at Kin and Kon's house, Trina, Kin, Kon and Corey were cleaning up the study room in their house. "Thank you all so much for helping me re arrange my books," Kin said. "It was a crazy weekend of studying." Suddenly they heard some sort of faint screaming and then Laney crashed into the study room, making all the books fall. Kin gave an annoyed sigh. "Laney you rock!" Whoo hoo!" Mina said and then gasped when she saw the room. "Did my cheering do that?" "I'm alright," Laney said standing up. She turned towards Mina, "That was a horrible performance." "Actually it wasn't all bad," Mina said. "I especially liked it when you made the clouds spin." "I'm not talking about my performance! I'm talking about yours!" Laney said. "What are you two arguing about?" Kin asked. "We're we arguing?" Mina asked. "I'm sorry." "I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to watch me compete in the young flyer competition," Laney said. "What's that?" Kin asked. Kon smiled. "It's where all the greatest flyers show off their different flying skills!" "Some are fast! And some are graceful." Kon then accidentally tripped on a couple books and fell. "Man I'd love to see you show off your stuff," Corey said putting an arm around and Laney blushed. "Oh!" Kon said standing up. "I'd love to see you make a Sonic Rainboom! I've heard it's awesome, even though I've never seen it before!" "What's a Sonic Rainboom?" Kin asked. "You really need to get out more," Kon said and then led everyone back to Corey's garage. Then he stood up on the stage, "It's where a flyer like Laney flys so fast, BOOM! A sonic boom fills the sky with a rainbow all at once!" "And Laney here is the only one to pull it off," Corey said. "It was a long time ago," Laney said. "I was just a kid." "Yeah but you're gonna do it again right?!" Kon said happily. "Uh... Yeah!" Laney answered. "I heard that the grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts! A whole day with the greatest flyers in Peaceville!" "Yay!" Mina said and Laney rolled her eyes. "Look I need to get going and rest up for tomorrow." And with that she left. "She's practiced that move a hundred times and never even come close," Mina said turning to her friends.

Mina left leaving the others still in a mess on books. "Well, guess we better get this cleaned up… again," Kin said in an annoyed tone. Then Trina pushed Kin forward, "Go on! Go on!" she said. "Go on what?" Kin asked. "Find a spell that will get us into Cloudsdale, didn't you see how nervous she was?" Trina said folding her arms. "Nervous?" Corey said. "Are you kidding? She didn't sound confident when she said she could do another Sonic Rainboom." "We've got to find a way to be there for her," Trina said. "Now go on!" She pushed Kin harder making him fall into a pile of books. "How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?" he said. "A flight spell?" Kon said. "One sec." He ran and came back with a dark blue book and threw it to his brother. "Page 27," he said. "How'd you do that?" Corey asked. "It landed on my face when Laney knocked me into the bookcase," Kon answered. "Here it is," Kin said finding the right page. "A spell that will allow people to fly for three days, ooh it looks really difficult I'm not sure I can do it." "You've got to try," Trina said. "Ok," Kin said. "But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?" No one said anything until finally Trina spoke up. "I will! For Laney, I will go first." "Here goes," Kin said. His eyes glowed blue and a light blue magical force formed around Trina making her float in the air. White light flashed and the guys looked at Trina and gasped and smiled, "I think it worked."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to be more assertive Mina," Laney said as she and Mina were flying back to Cloudsdale. "Don't be afraid to speak up." When they landed, they saw three bullies that used to tease Laney about not being able to fly faster than them. "Well well well, what do we have here?" "It's our old friend Lamey!" "Get kicked out any flight schools lately?" "I didn't get kicked out!" Laney said getting mad. "Face it Laney, flight school had too many rules and not enough nap times for you." "Ha! Ask her about the sonic Rainboom!" "That's nothing but an old fairy tale; you don't have the skills to try something like that!" "Now wait just a minute!" Mina said. The boys turned towards her and she crouched down in a shy way. "Oh, sorry I'm trying to be more assertive; anyhow she is going to do a sonic Rainboom!" "No she's not because there's no such thing!" "Then show up at the cloudaseum and see for yourself! I mean, if you're free," Mina said. The boys started to laugh, "Oh don't worry we'll be there!" "See you then Lamey!" "Did you see that?" Mina said happily. "I was so assertive!" Laney sighed sadly. "Those guys are right," she said. "I'll never be able to do it." "But Laney," Mina said. "Just because you've failed the Sonic Rainboom a hundred thousand times in practice, doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of entire stadium full of impatient super critical sports fan people." Laney screamed, "What do I do?!" she said gripping Mina's shoulders. "Everyone's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join! My life is ruined!" "Tri?" Mina said. "Tri? Are you even listening to me?" Laney said. "Trina?" Mina said pointing behind Laney. She turned around and saw Trina with pink, blue, green and yellow colored butterfly wings. "Trina! Are you…flying?!" Laney said. "I most certainly am!" Trina said smiling. "Aren't my wings smashing? Kin made them for me, I just adore them!" Laney and Mina were still staring at the flying pink haired girl. "Why so shocked?" Trina asked. "We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section!" "We?" Laney said. Then a purple hot air balloon came up through the clouds with Corey, Kin and Kon in it. "I-I can't believe it!" Laney said happily. "It's incredible!" Mina said. "This is so cool, you guys made it!" Laney said. "Sure did!" Kon said and hopped out of the balloon. "Wait!" Laney said. But Kon landed on the fluffy white cloud and so did Corey and Kin. "How'd you do that?" Laney asked. "Only people who can fly can walk on clouds." "Pretty cool huh?" Kon said doing cart wheels by her. "I found a spell that makes temporary wings," Kin said. "But it was too difficult to do more than once, so I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds." "And we came to cheer you to victory," Corey said wrapping his arm around Laney. "To be honest," Laney said. "I was starting to get the teeniest tiniest bit nervous, but I feel a lot better now that you guys are here. "Hey, we've got some time before the competition, why don't Mina and I show you around Cloudsdale?" Everyone agreed and followed Laney and Mina.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here it is the greatest city in the sky!" Laney said presenting Cloudsdale to her friends. Everyone except Trina was amazed by the scenery. Laney saw Trina looking at herself in the mirror admiring her wings. "Uh…" was all she said. "Some of the greatest flyers in history came from Cloudsdale." "Oh! Wait for me!" Trina said as she tried to catch up with her friends. Some of the other male flyers were noticing her and her wings. "Those wings are gorgeous," one of them said. "Why thank you!" Trina said. "Be careful with those wings Trina," said Kin. "They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate." "Don't worry Kin," Trina said. "I'm sure they can't get worn off from too much attention." "Since were up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made," Corey said. "Great idea," Laney said. "Come on guys, to the weather factory!" They soon came to a white factory made up entirely of clouds. They entered a room filled with people making snowflakes. "This is where they make the snow flakes," Laney said. "Each one is handmade, as you can see it is a delicate operation." Trina flew up high towards the bigger snowflakes. "Oh!" she said. "The snowflakes look even better from up here." Her fast beating wings caused all of the snowflakes to fly around and worried people running around to catch them. "We better move on before Trina ruins winter and causes a drought," Laney said and all of them left. "Here is where they make the rainbows," Laney said pointing to people stirring liquid rainbows with sticks. Kon dipped his hand in one of the puddles of liquid rainbows and licked it. His mouth was soon on fire, "Hot! Spicy!" he said and ran off to cool his mouth off. Corey and Kin laughed, "Yeah rainbows aren't really known for their flavor," Laney said. "Woah!" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned their heads to see the guys that bullied Laney earlier following Trina as she was showing off her wings. "Where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" "Hm," Trina said. "Yeah I guess I could see that." "Oh hey look! It's Lamey again!" Corey stepped forward ready to beat the guys up until Laney placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll handle this," she said. "Trina?! What are you doing talking to _these_ guys?" "Oh they were just admiring my wings Laney," Trina said. "Yeah you should forget the Sonic Rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" The three of them flew off laughing. "Uh, come on guys why don't we see how clouds are made?" Mina said. "Don't listen to them," she said as they walked off to the Cloud making station. "You're gonna win that competition for sure." Laney sighed, "Are you kidding? I can't do the Sonic Rainboom! And I have no wings at all, I'm doomed…" As everyone entered the cloud making station, people were admiring Trina's wings. "What? These old things?" Trina said smiling. "Go ahead everyone, photos are encouraged." Kin walked up to her looking ticked off. "Trina! We're supposed to be helping Laney relax remember?" he said. "Put your wings away and stop showing off!" She started to fly towards the ceiling. "Oh, how can I put away perfection?" she said. Her wings spread and the sunlight bounced off of them creating an array of colors. Everyone gasped in amazement. Trina looked around and squealed with joy. Kin looked at Laney who was holding her head feeling nervous as ever. "Laney, are you ok?" he asked. "You don't look so good." "Of course," Laney choked out. "Why wouldn't I be ok? Everyone's so in love with Trina's wings that they won't even notice when I totally _blow _it in the best young flyers competition." "Hey, there's an idea!" said one of the workers. "You should enter the competition!" "If there isn't anyone who can't use their wings quite like me, perhaps I should compete," Trina said smiling. "What?!" Laney said shocked. She flew off and all of the workers followed her. Laney was now very nervous to the point she was going to pass out. "What am I gonna do?!" she said. "I'll never win the competition now…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for the best young flyers competition and everyone was getting ready. "I'm going to be a while," Trina said to a girl who knocked on the bathroom door. Laney had a piece of paper wrapped around her neck that had a number 2 on it. "Ok number one time to go," the attendant said. The boy that had a piece of paper with number 1 on it went out to the crowd. "Ok number 2 time to go!" the attendant said. Laney started to panic, "Come on we don't have all day!" Laney noticed a girl with a number 5 on her side; she switched it with 2 and put the five on her shirt. "She's talking to you!" Laney whispered. "Oh uh," the girl said. "I guess that's me!" "Ok number 4 time to go!" "I'm number 4," Trina said poking her head out of the bathroom door. "I need just one more itsy bitsy minute, be a dear and have somebody go ahead of me." "Look," said the attendant. "I don't care who it is, but somebody's gotta go on!" "Let's do this!" said a boy who was number 7. Laney looked and saw that she was number 6. "What am I going to do?" she said and spotted someone with a number 15. Meanwhile in the audience the guys and Mina were talking about the competition so far. "I love number 7," Kin said. "Doing 15 barrel rolls in a row can't be easy." "My favorite is number 10," Mina said. "She just looks like such a nice person." "Hm, I wonder how come we haven't seen Lanes or Trina yet,"Corey said. "The competition is almost over." Meanwhile back at where Laney and Trina were, Laney was huddling in a ball shaking like mad. "Number 15 let's go!"the attendant said tapping her shoulder. Just then the door opened and Trina stepped out in a pink dress with pink lip gloss, and dark blue eye shadow. "Trina is ready!" she said. "Look ladies I don't know what to tell you," the attendant said. "There's only time for one more performance, if you both want to compete you'll just have to go out there together." "Well Laney," Trina said walking up to her. "Shall we?" "And now for our final competitor today," the announcer said. "Contestant number 15 and, apparently contestant number 4." Everyone cheered as both girls stepped out from the curtain. Laney was shaking and terrified while Trina was happy and showing off her wings. "Good luck Laney,"Trina said. "Just do your best, I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of changing our music, that rock and roll doesn't really match my wings." With that she started to fly and doing twirls. "Come on Laney," Laney said to herself. "You can do this, just remember the routine, starting with phase one." She started to fly in between cloud hurdles sticking up, and was doing just fine. That is until she hit one of the hurdles and crashed into the side of the coliseum. "Nice work Lamey!" the boys laughed at her. Corey, Kin and Kon looked slightly angry at them but decided to brush it off. "Time for phase two," Laney said. She flew up and started to fly really fast around three huge clouds. "Look!"Mina said. "Phase two is working." But a puff of cloud hit Laney's face and she lost control of the third cloud. It was sent flying towards the mayor, but missed and Laney blushed in embarrassment. Trina was done twirling and had an idea, "Now for my grand finale," she said. "I will fly up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale; they'll be talking about it for years." Then she started to fly up towards the sun, while Laney just watched. "Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around," she said. "Phase three, the Sonic… Rainboom." She flew up higher then Trina trying to get a good height to do her memorable trick. Trina finally got by the sun and beamed her beautiful wings while sweating a bit. "Look upon me Peaceville!" she said. "For I am, Trina!" Everyone gasped in amazement. But then the sun's rays hit her wings and they evaporated. "Uh oh…" Trina said and started to fall while screaming


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone watched in shock and horror as they saw the pink haired girl fall. "Oh no!" Kin said. "Her wings evaporated into thin air!"Three of the Wonderbolts bolted towards her but Trina was so scared that she accidently hit them, and it caused them to become unconscious. Laney looked down and saw Trina and the Wonderbolts falling to their death. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. "Hold on Trina," she said. "I'm coming!" Trina kept screaming, "I can't look!" Mina said covering her eyes. Laney was pushing herself harder to go faster; a gust of strong wind was starting to form around her. Trina and the guys gasped. Laney pushed herself harder one more time making the gust of wind spark with electricity and turning it a rainbow color. Finally she bolted towards Trina and the Wonderbolts making a sonic Rainboom explode in the sky and making a rainbow form as she flew. Corey, Kin and Kon's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "A Sonic Rainboom!" Mina jumped up and down cheering loudly. "She did it! She did it! Whoo!" Laney caught Trina and the Wonderbolts just in time. She looked and saw that she did it, "Woah!" she said. She flew up back to the coliseum and a few other competitors took the Wonderbolts and Trina. "I did it, I did it!" Laney said. "You sure did," Trina said crying tears of relief. "Oh thank you Laney! You saved my life!" "Oh yeah I did that too," Laney said. "Ha! Best day ever!" Laney won the competition and was soon back in Peaceville on the ground safely. "Laney that was awesome!" Kon said putting her on his shoulder. "Thanks," Laney said happily. "I didn't think I was ever able to do it." They arrived back at the garage and Trina apologized for jumping into the contest at the last minute after Laney worked so hard to win it. She forgave her and in return Trina booked them a gig at the international music awards. "This is awesome," Kin said and noticed Laney tuning her bass and Corey was just looking at her in complete shock. He nudged his arm, "What?" Corey asked. "You like her don't you?" Kin said smiling. Corey smiled, "It's not just because she saved my sister's life or because she did an awesome Sonic Rainboom." "I get it dude," Kin said. "You should tell her how you feel." Corey sighed and walked over to Laney. "Um Lanes?" he said. "Yeah Core?" she put her bass down and sat on the couch. "I thought what you did back there was awesome," he started off. She blushed, "I- I love you Core," she choked out. Corey's eyes widened, he turned to Kin and Kon who were smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Laney gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed a bit. He kissed her back this time wrapping his arms around her. "We better go,"Kin said and both he and Kon left the garage. Corey carried Laney to his room bridal style and made out in his bed. (THE END)


End file.
